For the Man Who Has Everything
|location = Castle Gardens, Algonquin |target = Subway Carriage |fail = Wasted Busted Yusuf dies Yusuf's car destroyed Missing the train |reward = $25,000 Super Drop Diamond Gold SMG APC at Yusuf Amir's construction site (if all the 50 seagulls are collected) |unlocks = Party's Over |unlockedby = Caught with your Pants Down Dropping In |todo = Get to the Algonquin Bridge. Get in position above the tracks. Wait for the train and jump onboard. Fight your way along the train and disconnect the front carriage. }} For the Man Who Has Everything is the final mission given by Yusuf to Luis Lopez in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Get to the Algonquin Bridge *Get in position above the tracks *Wait for the train and jump onboard *Fight your way along the train and disconnect the front carriage '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:20 Take less than 50% damage Duck under the Annihilator flying above Dillon Street Destroy 8 Police helicopters and Annihilators destroyed while on the subway cart Enemies *LCPD *NOOSE Walkthrough Yusuf wants to send a subway car to the Gulf as a decoration for his new property (an Underwater Submarine Train from the LTA, going through a delicate Coral Reef in the Gulf). Drive Yusuf to the Broker end of the Algonquin Bridge. The first objective is to jump on a train from the nearest overpass. Luis will then make his way up to the front car of the train as he gains a 4 star wanted level and the police are trying to shoot him from helicopters. Once Luis has disconnected the first car from the rest of the train, Yusuf appears and raises it using the Skyhook helicopter. Note that this mission is scripted to a specific point - even if Luis makes it to the front car relatively quickly, Yusuf will not appear until the train has passed Huntington Street Upper Station. As such, it's best not to rush through this at the expense of health, as Luis will always have a hard fight on his hands, especially with the Annihilators as NOOSE uses its mounted guns. Take time to drop the choppers and use the breaks in waves to advance. After a while, Luis detaches the train car, allowing Yusuf to steal it with a Skylift. Lowering Luis down to the baseball diamond in Meadows Park, Yusuf departs, giving his thanks over the loudspeaker. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Witnesses say it's like something out of a Vinewood movie. Jenny Acorn at the scene." Reporter: "That's right, Jim. It's like a Vinewood movie, only without the hooky computer-generated effects, terrible dialogue and shitty acting. In an audacious raid, terrorists have stolen a Liberty City subway car in Broker. While it is believed no civilians were on board the missing car at the time it was taken, authorities still urgently seek its return." Liberty Tree Newspaper "From the coast of East Africa to the shores of the Humboldt River, pirates have become the principal menace to twenty first century commuters. In one of the most daring steals of the last few months, a band of pirates have stolen a subway car in Broker. Bystanders report a "dusky" looking man climbing along the roof of the train and unhooking it before it was pulled into the air by a Skylift. Authorities lost track of the car and Skylift as it disappeared behind a building." "While no ransom demands have been delivered yet, the mayor expects this incident to be in line with other recent piracy around the world. Coming in a year in which an oil rig was stolen in the North Sea and an entire skyscraper went missing in Singapore, it is now thought that nowhere is safe from the pirate menace." Video Walkthrough Gallery The Great Destroyer.jpg|Luis advancing on the train top. FTMWHE pic.jpg|Luis being chased by police helicopters. Rescue Efforts.jpg|A Police Maverick follows Luis. A Day in the Life.jpg|Luis holds onto the car as Yusuf latches onto it with a Skylift. For the Man Who has Everything.JPG|Luis on the train being followed by two Police Mavericks. For the Man Who has Everything 2.JPG|Luis ducks as an Annihilator flies over him. Trivia *The name of this mission is a reference to the Superman comic book of 1985 written by Alan Moore . *This mission contains dialogue in reference to the movie when Yusuf says "All work and no play make Yusuf a dull boy." *The way Luis advances along the train and reaches the front car is rather similar to the train robbery early on in the 1969 film . *After Yusuf exclaims that "People will write a Bible about this shit in the future, baby.", in the top left of the screen, a metal bar will whack a worker off a ledge and one can hear him screaming. *The Annihilator which needs to be ducked under is indestructible; it is possible to break the glass, or even make it catch fire, but it will not explode and continue to hover above the train, likely for the scripted cinematic view of Luis ducking under it. An exception will occur if the player shoots on the stub wings, as the hit splash can affect the upper side of the vehicle, which is the weak spot of helicopters. It can't destroy it, but leaves the area. *If the player gets up while lying down under the Annihilator, Luis will immediately die. *This mission is the only instance where the player can stand on top of the subway car, as in free roam, they simply fall off when the train moves. *During this mission, Luis is immune to helicopter wrecks that may fall right on him. *The subway trains have a unique horn during this mission, which can also be heard on GTA IV's No Way on the Subway. *This is the only mission to feature a six car subway train, however, if the player fail the mission, the subway trains will be split into threes. *If the player fail the mission and play it again, Yusuf will say that he wishes he owned a Subway Train since he was a kid and played with Gold train toys. He also calls Gay Tony "Gayer Tony". *Helicopters may not appear if the player is immediately looking on their spawn points, but may be still indicated in the radar. These vehicles, however, appear when the player is facing away from the vehicle. *When the Skylift grabs the train, the windows will be broken, due to the fact that the train hits the helicopter's cab when attaching it. * The subway train goes on the opposite direction rather then playing as in free roam. As it was programmed for the mission. There were also no pedestrians/passengers at any of the stations during the event. Navigation }}de:For the Man who has Everything es:For the Man Who Has Everything Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions